Desire Demons
by Melidell
Summary: Surana is struggling to gain respect from her male companions. But while cleaning out Kinloch Hold, she stumbles across a scene that will make things even worse. Playing on the idea that Cullen has a Desire Demon torturing him when the Warden finds him.


**Re-written for you lovely readers and with the advice of artemis7337! **

**So, hope you enjoy this piece, I must admit its got my favorite character (but don't tell any of my others that!) and she was my second complete play through with the game.**

I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

**Desire Demons**

* * *

Perhaps running into a tower overrun with demons had not been one of her greatest of ideas, but the help of the mages was needed, even if most of them had been turned into fleshy pulsating sacks of meat that _stank_ to high heavens. But she wasn't scared, oh no, Ebony Surana did not get scared, especially not by little Demons that exploded _after you killed them_! No, it would definitely take a lot more to send her cowering in the cupboards like that other mage who had opted to stay hidden while she risked her life for him.

She had been clever in choosing to take her male companions, their battle skills and unwavering courage never failed to amaze her. After being overwhelmed for the second time by walking corpses, she was ready to collapse as Wynne fussed over her. "Why don't you get hurt?" she asked Sten angrily, "You're the one running _into _them! I just stand to the side and chuck a few fireballs around!"

"Kadan, you have no strategy. That is why you get hurt."

"Blind as a pickled nug when they attacked you from behind!" Oghren laughed loudly.

"Yes, outwitted by dead corpses, not very good for the Unbeatable Grey Warden reputation," Zevran joined in, "even Alistair has the brain capacity to check his surroundings."

"Well, just so you know, when you get hit by lightning, it's not my fault," the mage grumbled, angrily brushing off some dust that had covered her robes.

Alistair walked up to her and spoke softly, "It's alright, just a cut. We get beaten up worse loads of times and you escape with nothing but a bruise."

Smiling gratefully, Ebony stood up, and tried to appear taller than normal. A difficult task, as a small elven woman is not very intimidating. Worse was the fact that Sten was a Qunari giant. Even Oghren made her feel small, and he was a dwarf! She knew they didn't take her seriously, the only reason Sten called her Kadan, something that could be mistaken as a proposal coming from him, was because she had found his bloody sword, and it hadn't even taken long! But playtime leader was over, it was time for her to fit into the boots that had been so roughly dumped on her.

"You will respect me!" she called out to her companions, pleased with the silence that followed.

Then Zevran started snickering and ruined everything.

The effect couldn't have been worse if she had covered herself in mud and feathers, and then paraded around the streets of Denerim. And to reduce Oghren to tears as he rolled around the stone floor, not even noticing that he was getting covered in corpse bits, was beyond what she could take. Even Sten seemed to crack a smile for a split second.

"So much for bonding," the mage muttered angrily, trying to ignore the soft chuckles that were certainly coming from Wynne behind her.

Then, ignoring the mirth she had caused, the elf marched through the halls of the tower. Nothing came into view except for a few en-sorcelled Templars - and they were the ones meant to prevent such things - and some locked chests - which Zevran, the only rouge, couldn't even unlock - until she had flung open a door, only to find a demon yawning delicately over what looked like a live mage. When it turned around, smiling slowly, she immediately knew that what she saw was a demon of sloth.

"Nug spawn," she swore angrily, before collapsing to the floor in a deep sleep.

**\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/**

"Wood nymphs, huh?" Alistair asked Zevran cautiously.

"Yes, very supple creatures, I need to have more dreams like that. Oh wait," he smirked, "I already do!"

"Lovely," I said sarcastically, "we all really needed to have that on our conscious.

"Me, naked in your thoughts? I'm flattered my Dear Warden!" Zevran purred appreciatively.

It had taken a decent amount of time to escape from the Sloth's realm, and pinching the Litany Scroll off Niall's body hadn't been pleasant. But she did what she had to do, and she was as smug as hell that she had been the only one, besides Sten, that had realized it had all been an illusion. Let their male egos try and live _that _ down.

She knew that she was two doors away from the Harrowing chamber, where Uldred was bound to be hiding in his new and improved demon form, strength +100. But she was forced to pause momentarily when through the second door, she heard angry groans of resentment, possibly pain. Then there was a smooth voice talking, followed by more groans. Sighing deeply and hoping to every divine thing out there that she wasn't about to interrupt something intimate, she signalled her companions to stay put, knowing they'd probably ignore her anyway, and pushed open the door to find . . . well definitely not was she thought she would.

A Templar was being cornered into the wall by a naked elf with luxuriously thick hair, a slight curl at the edges, coloured a deep glossy black. The strands trailed down her back, but just as things got censored, there was a pale silk sheet. Much to her embarrassment, Ebony realized that the sheet was pooled around the elf's arms, which were crossed by her stomach, and gripped lightly by her fingers, covering anything below efficiently, but giving the Templar a firsthand view on what was on display in the front. And the Templar was someone she knew. Cullen had been, for no better words, her first love.

"Oh – oh!" Alistair let out a strangled gasp from behind her.

And just before things could get any worse, the elf craned her neck so that she could catch a glimpse of the intruders, and smiled lazily.

Yes, as if her life needed anything but. The Demon had taken Cullen's desire, stripped her of clothing, and displayed it to the tortured Templar, and now a fumbling man-child, an undersexed assassin, a lewd and disgusting dwarf and a stony faced Qunari. Not to mention Wynne, someone old enough to be her grandmother.

The catch? Oh yes, it seemed that Cullen had never quite gotten over her.

"Are you serious?" Ebony managed to squeak, "Cover me- I mean you- at once!"

The demon giggled – something that sounded ridiculous coming from her mouth - and rolled its eyes before pulling up the slightly see through sheet and turning around to face Ebony and her merry band of men (and one old woman), shoulders bare.

"Andraste's mercy," Alistair yelped, Ebony could almost imagine the crimson blush that had probably coloured his face.

"My dear Warden, it has been decided that Wood Nymphs, have got nothing on you," Zevran admired openly, as she knew he would.

Oghren began to laugh loudly, having to rest on his knees as his body shook. "Well burn my eyes out and serve me piss! The elven girl has a pair!"

"Kadan."

"Sten."

"This will never leave the tower."

"I'd appreciate that," I sighed, pinching my nose as I counted silently to ten.

"Ah, but I cannot speak for myself, nor choose my dreams! And they will be haunted by your vision of radiance! I have been overwhelmed, I need to rest for a while," the Crow swooned dramatically before leaning against the wall.

The Desire Demon smirked playfully at the seething mage before it started to make its way to the elf.

"I swear, people have no self-values!" Ebony snarled, before grabbing the demons hair and dragging her away, "Do you want to catch some kind of Antivan disease? Be gone demon, you aren't wanted, let alone desired when they have the real thing right here."

"But with the real thing there's more a chance of getting kicked in the stones," Oghren muttered sombrely, having finally recovered.

Ebony tried to ignore Zevran's pained sighs as she immediately took to teaching the Demon a lesson or two in etiquette, she hadn't had a chance to practice that new horror spell she had been reading about, and turning into a raging bereskarn would certainly show her companions who was boss.

"So many spells," Ebony grinned evilly, "so little time."


End file.
